Return of the Shadow Alchemist
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are approaching the end of their journey, but things are beginning to look bleak, but an ally comes to their aid in their hour of need, the Guardian of Darkness has returned!


Return of the Shadow Alchemist  
Chapter 1: Fateful Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or any of the characters involved except Guardian D. Darkness, and Guardian S. Shadow.

It was a dark night near the Kanama slums, a group of five men were sitting on logs formed around a campfire. The oldest man had gold-blonde hair and golden eyes sat staring into the fire while the other around him were staring at him in amazement. The first to speak was a younger man who had golden hair and eyes as well.

"What the hell? You expect us to believe that?" he asked.

"I do," The man replied.

"That's a pretty hard fact to swallow," A third man said, he was a large, muscular man with dark hair and long sideburns.

"I won't be surprised if you don't believe me," The older man replied.

The younger man stood up and took off from the campfire, disappearing into a dark alleyway.

"Ed!" The third man called to him.

"What does that kid think he's doing?" A fourth man asked, a blond haired gentleman with a pair of round glasses.

Ed slowed to a stop; his muscles were shaking with anger at his father, Hoenheim.

"_Why hasn't he told us this until now? Did he think we wouldn't believe him?" _

"You know, his story isn't as far-fetched as mine Edward," A voice said to him from the shadows, it was a deep voice, but it was smooth, and seemed used to lying to get its way.

"Whose there?" Ed asked, looking around.

Two figures appeared from the shadows of the alley. The first was a tall man who wore a black coat with the hood up to hide his face. His hands were covered by black gloves and his boots were also black. Next to him was a boy of about fifteen who wore a black jacket that was left open to show his lean body. His pants were black as well, and they looked different from anything anyone in Amestris wore, his were Xingese, Ed knew that from seeing Ling wear a similar pair. The younger boy had black hair that was cut short and his eyes were also a deep black with a slight red borderline.

Ed's eyes widened "Darkness?" He asked.

"Uh… Master, I think he means you," Darkness said looking up at the larger man.

"You have the right face, but the wrong owner Edward," The taller man said. "I am the one who traveled with you in Liore, back when my name was Darkness,"

"What?"

The older man threw back his hood to show a face similar to Darkness', but it was scarred from battles and the eyes weren't as alive with the glow of energy as his younger counterpart.

Ed looked between the two of them before clapping his hands together on the sides of his face.

"This can't be right, so, you grew older and changed your name, you're still the same person right?" Ed asked.

"Indeed, my name is Shadow now, in accordance with our laws," he said as he threw his hood back.

"And then this guy is Darkness now?" Ed asked looking at the younger man.

"Yep, that's me: Guardian D. Darkness at your service," he said with a smile and flashing his middle two fingers in a V, with the back of his hand towards Edward.

Shadow sighed, tilting his head toward the ground, he returned his gaze to Edward.

"I've heard you're having problems here in Amestris, problems involving multiple beings known as Homunculi and the possibility of them using the nation to create a large philosopher's stone."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways of gathering information Edward, I've come today to help stop this mess before it grows too far out of hand, and Darkness needs some field experience, training in the barracks isn't the real thing,"

Edward nodded as he looked between the two of them, "Are you still bound by your laws here?"

"I am not, but Darkness is, a little test I gave him to help him keep his head,"

"So you're proficient in his Shadow Alchemy?" Ed asked Darkness.

"I wouldn't say proficient, I know how to use it pretty well," Darkness said scratching the back of his head.

Ed noticed the two transmutation circles on the palms of Darkness' hands.

"So you haven't seen the Truth then?"

"No one can see the Truth and not lose something, even we Guardians," Shadow explained "Despite what some people believe about us, we aren't gods, we have our limitations and that's one of them,"

Edward nodded before turning on his heel and walking back toward the campfire. Shadow and Darkness followed him and when they arrived the group stood up, glaring at them.

"Ed look out! You're being followed!" The blonde shouted at him.

"Shut up Heinkel, they're friends. And sit down Mr. Gorilla,"

"I told you my name's Darius!" The burly man shouted.

The blonde sat down, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the two newcomers.

"_Another kid, but what about the older one? Why does Ed seem so much more confident all of a sudden?"_

"A pleasure to see you again Mr. Hoenheim," Shadow said with a bow.

"I assume you're the one I met before? When you looked like that young man there?" Hoenheim asked, pointing at Darkness.

"I am indeed, my name is Guardian S. Shadow, a master of Shadow Alchemy, and the leader of the assassin forces for the world of Guarer," He said as he put his hand on his chest and bowed.

Hoenheim looked around the assembled group, "Now that you know who Father is, and what his plans are, we need to come up with a plan of our own," Hoenheim said.

"Well, I don't think I'll be taking part, you guys are welcome to stay here, but I'm gonna go pay my old man a visit," The fifth man said.

He wore a gray shirt and black pants with a black jacket, an Oraborus tattoo was engraved into the back of his hand and his black hair was styled back in a short ponytail.

"What are you talking about Greed?" Ed asked.

Darkness looked at Shadow who shook his head.

"You guys plan what you want, but when you get there it'll all be over anyway, so I'll see you later," Greed said as he stood up and walked toward the nearby tree-line

The whole group waited for Greed to disappear into the trees, but he stopped.

"We've got company," He said, "Someone's coming toward the slums, they're about half a mile out,"

"We should meet them away from the slums," Shadow stated.

Darkness immediately rushed into the trees, clapping his hands together, lightning from a transmutation shone in the dark forest, he touched a nearby tree, turning the weapon into a black-bladed long-sword. He wrapped his hand around the handle and disappeared.

Shadow rushed after him, followed by Edward, Darius, Heinkel and Greed. Hoenheim sat staring into the fire, the flames reflected off the lenses of his glasses, showing his absent-minded eyes.


End file.
